


The Stable master

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - medieval (freeform), Heats and Ruts, M/M, more tags to be added if the mood strikes, mpreg due to a/b/o, omegas are livestock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: The only thing Derek ever wanted was to be a stable master, and here he is the youngest ever to be made stable master of the royal stables and an alpha to boot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the premise is: Humans are born alpha, beta or omega (a person's designation is known since birth). Children will stay with their birth parent at least as long as they're breastfed; if the birthparent is omega and the child is omega the child will stay at the stable where it was born and will be raised there, if the child is beta or alpha the child will be given to its sire. If the birthparent is beta/alpha an omega child will be given to a stable (at the latest when the child is a year old) based on the parents' social status and place of home; if their child is beta/alpha they keep it.  
> Basically I take liberties with horsebreeding and apply it to humans.  
> This is not tagged for underage seeing as the idea here is that once somebody reaches sexual maturity it's legal to engage in sex with them. For alphas that's when they have their first rut, omegas their first heat and betas when they want to (the younger the deciding party in that case). It is however illegal to have any kind of sexual relation with anybody who doesn't meet those criteria.
> 
> Anything else? Ask and I'll answer
> 
> Usual disclaimers, comments and kudos welcome

Derek Hale is a proud man – or rather he’s proud of what he’s achieved. Not only is he the youngest stable master to ever be employed by the royal family he’s also the first alpha to hold such a trusted position. It hadn’t been easy to get here, but as his momma had taught him: everything worth having was worth fighting for. And fight he had, ever since he’d been old enough to answer the ever returning question of what he wanted to be when he grew up, he’d been fighting for his dream. And now, here he was stable master of the royal family’s personal breeding stock; an exquisite selection of the finest omegas money could buy, and his job was to make sure they were healthy, well trained and well taken care of while in heat if they weren’t needed at the palace.

  
-

Derek had begun when he was six; once he managed to convince his mother that he was serious and that he wanted to be “the best stable master the world has ever seen” she strong armed the local stable owner to employ her son. He’d taken to it like a fish to water. The smell of omegas made him smile – and Derek was a serious child to whom smiles didn’t come easy – and working with them was a joy that he hadn’t experienced ever before. He learned all the basics in that stable, how and what to feed an omega, how to spot disease and how to treat the most common ones; but he wasn’t allowed near the heat pens or the training and bath room, because even at six Derek was still an alpha and nobody trusted an alpha with an omega in heat. It took him four years to get into the heat pens and by then it was only because the stable master had a stroke and he was the only one there; in his panic to get to the man he barely noticed the pungent smell of heat and the sight of naked bodies doing _things_ he’d never seen before, before scooping the man up and run to the village doctor. Hadn’t the man survived Derek’s dreams might’ve ended then and there, but instead he decided to let Derek do all the hard work while he recovered. So the stable master got carried around by his beta sons, making him capable of following Derek around and _finally_ he got to learn the rest of the basics. By the time the man had recovered enough to get around alone he sat Derek down at his kitchen table, told the boy he couldn’t teach him anything more and then gave him a name and a letter of recommendation. Derek packed his clothes and bid his family goodbye and went on to the next stable.

  
-

It was larger and better equipped, owned by a wealthy merchant and never had less than five omegas in heat at a time. Business was booming and they were hands short so they hired him even if they were weary of Derek’s alpha status despite the letter he’d handed over after introducing himself. In the beginning he was only allowed to fetch water and clean out the empty pens waiting for their resident to get back from heat, but the longer he stayed and didn’t react to the smell that permeated the very ground he walked on he was given more and more responsibility. Shortly before his eleventh birthday he became pen-master: In charge of the daily management of five pens, only referring to the stable master; and the best part was _he_ was still in charge when his pen omegas went into heat. For better or for worse Derek was still an alpha and he was reaching the age of maturity, a fact that most seemed to forget and Derek himself never gave much thought in the first place, so of course he’d go into his rut while he was cleaning off an omega who was having a short period of rest in between her heat. One minute Derek was gently running a warm cloth between the omega’s legs the next he was straining against his pants, throbbing with the need to bury himself inside her. The omega picking up on the change in his scent started rubbing herself against his hand, the fluid dripping onto his skin shaking him from his stupor to push the omega down on her cot, dry off his hand and hurry out of the room, straight to the stable master’s office. He was granted leave and spent the next four days locked in his room getting acquainted with his dick in new and exciting ways. He returned to work in high spirits and hardly noticed that he was being watched extra carefully.


End file.
